


hurtling into stardust

by tripletvo



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rating May Change, Sci-Fi AU, Slow Burn, sora the mercenary, sorato - Freeform, sorato as outlaws, yamasora, yamato the pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletvo/pseuds/tripletvo
Summary: Cool metal pressed against the base of Yamato’s skull. “Don’t move.”He held his hands up but turned his head a fraction until he saw a slight woman with red hair and a side shave in his peripheral vision. “What is this?”“We’re being watched by the security pods,” said Takenouchi, her voice strained. “Don’t say a word. Nod if you understand.”He nodded.A Sorato Sci-Fi AU.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Gabumon, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Takenouchi Sora & Piyomon | Biyomon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	hurtling into stardust

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago, there was a Digimon OTP Week fandom event on Tumblr. I jumped on an excuse to stretch my underused Sorato writing muscles, and was particularly happy to jump from genre to genre as the day dictated. One of the days early on in the event was a sci-fi AU day, and I had so much fun writing the story that day. So much so that even after the event ended, I kept thinking about that universe...
> 
> and thinking...
> 
> and thinking.
> 
> An opportunity arose to collaborate with [@ayumichans-art](https://ayumichans-art.tumblr.com) on Tumblr on a Sorato piece recently, and she created the beautiful cover art. And I figured - it was time to put the thinking down into words to finally share.
> 
> A huge thank you to [@ayumichans-art](https://ayumichans-art.tumblr.com) for the inspiration, and my editor B for making sure this piece got finished.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the journey with me.
> 
> \- T.

It was supposed to be a routine visit back home.

Tanak was a small planet in the grand scheme of the quadrant. Notable only for its mines, the traffic on the way generally consisted of aged cargo ships meant for transporting raw ore or the odd shuttle as a pit spot for refueling in between longer galactic jaunts.

The sight of actual surveillance ships in Tanak’s orbit was Yamato's first tip that things weren’t quite right at home.

The second was the fact that an Andromon was actually waiting to scan his registration codes at the planet entry point. Normally, the Numemon who ‘ran’ the docks waved him through, used to his coming and going over the years.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Tsunomon spoke up, taking in the number of Andromon posted as sentries along the port docks.

Yamato focused on parking _The Knife_ into his assigned slot before answering. “I’d rather you stay here to rest. You need your strength.”

Tsunomon looked worried but didn’t argue. It was the truth, after all. “Be careful.”

Despite his bravado, that sense of disequilibrium didn’t let up even after Yamato left the docks on foot. The increasing number of security pods scanning the streets and checkpoint barriers as he worked his way deeper into the city only worsened his anxiety.

“The fighting is spreading,” Meramon said when Yamato brought it up. The blacksmith coaxed the furnace fires hotter. “They sent the pods first. Now they are talking about deploying even more Andromon here for protection. We heard it happened on Planet-504 already.”

504 was within their same quadrant. Yamato paused in counting out his units for payment. “Should we be worried?”

Meramon shrugged. “This is the way of the Masters. They chafe at their territorial divisions and then try to subsume more planets. Eventually they come to a new balance. Here? It will calm down in a year or so. Keep your head down, do your work, and you will not be disturbed.” 

“Hmm. If you say so.” Yamato had his doubts, but he wasn’t about to share it with Meramon. Confidants they were not. “I transferred the units to your account.” 

Meramon nodded. “Solarmon will deliver the parts to your ship when I am finished with your order. Your co-pilot is still there, you said?”

“Yeah, Tsunomon can show Solarmonn where to put everything. Thanks.”

His other errands completed, Yamato then picked his way through the city to the rowdier part of downtown. By the time he ducked into the Den, he’d counted fourteen security pods and three Andromon sentinels at various checkpoints. He could have sworn he also felt an explosion-like boom that shook the ground when he crossed the pedestrian bridge. It was enough to raise anyone’s hackles.

To his relief, the inside of the Den itself was unchanged: raucous and pulsing with frenetic energy. His tension dropped away as he shouldered a path to the bar at the center of the room.

His drink of choice was already waiting on the bar top when Yamato sat down. He grinned and lifted the bottle. “Cheers, brother.”

“I was starting to worry you got lost and weren’t going to make it,” Takeru said, lifting his own bottle and clinking it against Yamato’s. 

“Got held up at a bunch of checkpoints. Wasn’t sure if I was gonna make it either.”

They both drank. “How long are you going to be at home this time?” asked Takeru.

“Not sure. I haven’t gotten my next commission yet. Figured I’d take the time to make some upgrades to _The Knife_ , relax for a bit. ”

“Huh. Where’ve I heard those words before?”

Yamato showed him a choice finger in answer.

Takeru snorted and then grinned. “It’s good to have you back. I feel like I barely see you these days.”

“You could always come with me. Help me with some charters. It wouldn’t take long until you had a ship of your own.”

For a moment, Takeru looked tempted. Then he shook his head. “It’s a nice dream, but I can’t leave. Not now.”

Yamato narrowed his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Takeru grinned. “Taichi’s really happy with how I’ve been helping to run the Den. Since he’s been off-planet with his other business, he offered to make me his partner here. The Den would be half mine.”

A pang went through Yamato. Takeru had every right to be proud of the Den. It was always a good spot for a drink in the past, but it was mainly due to his sheer force of personality it became such a popular tavern in the district in the present. However, knowing the facts didn’t stop Yamato from feeling Takeru was meant to be more than a simple barkeep.

Their parents would have wanted more for their son.

“Congratulations,” Yamato said.

Takeru searched Yamato’s eyes. “Are you - ”

“You deserve it. You’ve worked hard.”

An argument broke out in the back of the tavern, and they both turned to look. “Hmm. That doesn’t sound normal. Give me a second. Patamon!” Takeru called, wiping his hands on his apron. 

While the two partners went to go check on the dispute, Yamato continued to drink and watched the other customers. Most were strangers, but here and there he spotted fellow pilots intermixed with the usual Tanak locals. He also recognized a few mercenaries and troublesome types, familiar to him by reputation, past interactions, and the odd wanted poster. Eavesdropping on nearby conversations only reinforced his suspicions of what was happening on the planet outside of the Den.

 _Explains the security pods,_ he thought.

“Sorry, I’m back.” Takeru shook his head. “Pumpkinmon and Gatsumon are going to get arrested for their dumb pranks someday.”

“Hey, listen.” Yamato lowered his voice. “In the other quadrants, having sentinels dispatched to your planet is a sign of trouble coming. I know you want to stay, so promise me you’ll be careful.”

Takeru busied himself with mixing drinks. “I can keep a low profile. I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not your profile I’m worried about.” Yamato cut a sharp look around at the Den’s patrons. “Half of this crowd are off-planet visitors. You never know what kind of trouble some of your clientele will bring to your door. Not to mention Ichijouji’s clan - ”

“That’s what Patamon and the other Digimon are here for.”

Takeru’s posture was entirely too unconcerned, and Yamato hardened his voice. “I’m serious. When were you going to tell me that people have been going missing? What if something happens when I’m too far away from Tanak to get to you in time?”

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Takeru insisted. “Relax, brother. Taichi’s trained us already for any trouble. Look, if it makes you feel better, I won’t go anywhere without Patamon. All right?”

Yamato’s hand clenched on his bottle before he forced himself to relax his grip. “And send a signal if you need me. I’d rather come back and find out it was a false alarm than the alternative.”

Takeru made a face but saluted all the same. “You got it, brother.”

\----

Yamato didn’t linger long at the Den after that. In retrospect, he should have rested before going to see Takeru: his weariness from his long flight had shortened his temper, and he’d lashed out unfairly. He owed Takeru an apology, and he resolved to do so the next morning when he returned.

His brother was an adult and could take care of himself. If he chose to turn a blind eye to what was happening on Tanak, well, it was his choice. All Yamato could do was try and be available in case something did happen. He’d have to make sure his next flight commissions weren’t going to take him out of the quadrant.

In his distraction, Yamato returned to _The Knife_ with his mind on his conversation with Takeru instead of his surroundings. He didn’t hear the light footsteps echoing his progress to the docks. He didn’t see the occasional shadows that passed over his head. It wasn’t until he got back to his ship and saw the scorch marks on the hull’s keypad when he realized his mistake.

He automatically went to draw his knife - when cold metal pressed against the base of his skull. 

“Don’t move.”

He knew that voice.

He held his hands up but turned his head a fraction until he saw the slight woman with red hair and a side shave in his peripheral vision. “What is this?”

“We might be watched by the security pods,” said Takenouchi. Her voice sounded tight. “Don’t say a word. Nod if you understand.” 

He exhaled and nodded.

“Ichijouji’s gang kidnapped Yagami Hikari,” explained Takenouchi quickly. “He burned all my contacts for good measure. You’re the only person I know left who can help me get off this godforsaken planet and catch him before he gets the chance to deliver her to the Dark Masters.”

The feeling of dread in Yamato’s stomach only grew with each word she said. “Takeru,” he blurted out.

She jabbed the metal barrel of her blaster hard into his neck, and he winced. “Why do you think I’m holding you at gunpoint? I don’t want them to think you’re coming with me willingly. Besides, Takeru’s smart enough to take care of himself. Now. Are you going to help me or not?”

Yamato nodded reluctantly.

“Then let’s go.”

Gritting his teeth, he punched in his code to lower the hull ramp and then led the way inside the ship. He couldn’t take a single step without her shadowing him right behind.

Meanwhile, Takenouchi pitched a low whistle and Yamato heard the rustle of feathers behind them. “Lock up and then find his partner, Piyomon.”

His temper flared. “Don’t touch him,” Yamato warned

“She won’t hurt him. Worry about yourself.” The muzzle of her blaster finally left his neck only to drift through his hair to press against his head. "Hurry, please."

He moved into the cockpit, sliding into his pilot's seat. "Help yourself," Yamato said coolly, gesturing to the co-pilot seat. 

"I'm fine here, thanks," Takenouchi said pointedly. "Time's ticking.”

He started flipping the controls and switches to prepare _The Knife_ for flight. It was a lucky thing he got all his supplies taken care of earlier - or maybe not. If he wasn't flight worthy, maybe she wouldn't have tried to commandeer his ship. 

_Or maybe she'd kill me and try to take my ship for herself anyway._

The thought was the only thing stopping him from trying to get the drop on her. By the time he tried to draw his knife, she'd already be in the middle of blasting a hole through his skull.

When the flight systems were all ready, he left his spot on the dock and merged into the runway line. The checkpoint was well-staffed: the usual Numemon running standard dock operations, Kuwagamon guards, as well as another surveillance Andromon. 

The blaster muzzle pressed harder against his head. "Not a word," Takenouchi said softly. 

When it was his turn, Yamato turned on his audio projector. "Evening, Numemon," he said. He kept his voice steady. "I’m heading back to flight headquarters." 

"Huh. Didn’t you arrive earlier today?" 

"A vacation home always sounds like a good idea until I remember how much being home drives me crazy." Andromon circled around _The Knife_ as Yamato spoke, presumably doing security scans, and Yamato’s hands grew clammy. What if Andromon found something and decided to board the ship?

Numemon, at least, looked like he didn’t care. "Well, your registration’s still good." Behind him, one of the Kuwagamon clicked its pincers significantly. "Ah yeah. Before you go - standard protocol now - there's an alert out for these outlaws." Numemon flashed Takenouchi's mugshot across Yamato's panel, as well as a few others. "We got a tip they’re going to be targeting ships capable of hitting hyperspace. Be careful out there."

"Will do. Thanks."

Numemon flashed what Yamato presumed was a slimy thumbs up. "You're green for takeoff."

\----

Her damn blaster didn’t waver from his head until they were a safe distance from Tanak’s surveillance ships and hit hyperspace for good measure. “Now where?” Yamato said testily.

Now in the co-pilot’s seat, Takenouchi tapped at her wrist transponder a few times until a holographic map shone. “I know some of Ichijouji’s bases. His nearest one is in Sector Three, on this planet.” She pointed with her blaster.

He leaned in to check the coordinates and then set _The Knife_ on the correct course. 

“You’re mad at me,” Takenouchi remarked.

Mad didn’t do it justice. He wanted to shout - to fight her - but the time for that had passed. He made his decision, and going forward now was all he could do. A thousand thoughts zipped back and forth through Yamato's mind, too half-formed and furious to stay in place long enough for him to verbalize aloud. Worse: the idea of saying anything to her made his hands shake. He couldn’t guarantee any conversation with her now wouldn’t end with him wanting to throttle her.

He thought of Tsunomon and bit his tongue. It was more than only his life on the line if Takenouchi changed her mind about needing pilots. 

“Look, I get you’re worried about Takaishi,” she continued. “But I swear, he’ll be fine. I’m not totally reckless. I had word sent to him to go into hiding. He’s probably heading to the Underground now - ”

Yamato pounded his fist on the console. 

“ _Autopilot engaged_ ,” the AI said.

Without another word, he left the cockpit and stormed down the causeway to the storage and repair bay. He needed the distraction - and besides, it was probably only a matter of time before he had guard ships on his tail. He needed to get _The Knife_ up to fighting shape before then. 

Of course it was too much to hope for Takenouchi to leave him some space of his own. She entered the bay soundlessly enough, but she made no move to hide from his peripheral vision as he occupied himself with gunner upgrades. She leaned against the counter and Yamato ignored the weight of her stare.

She broke the silence. “You know, you’re doing a really good impression of a sulky preteen girl. Wouldn’t have expected that from you.”

He clenched his fist around his wrench and focused on tightening a bolt.

“I thought you would be happy I chose you as my pilot, Ishida. I did consider asking Takaishi instead, but - ”

His temper flared hot. He threw his wrench down on the worktop. “Shut _up_ ,” he snarled as he rounded on her.

She crossed her arms. “You chose to help me,” she said. “Remember? I gave you the choice.“

Yamato’s hands were aching to unleash violence. “Not much of a choice,” he ground out. “The only reason I’m here is because I didn’t trust you not to kill me and take my ship for good measure if I said no.”

Any normal person would have reacted. The mercenary didn’t so much as blink. “Should have turned me in to the dock guards, then.”

He scoffed. “Your reputation precedes you, Takenouchi. I’m not fool enough to attempt a double-cross. You’d have scorched a hole in my head before I could try.”

She unstrapped her blaster. Yamato tensed, preparing to defend himself if necessary… except she put the weapon on the counter. She slid it over to him with a canny look in her eyes.

He glared at her as though she was pointing the blaster at him point-blank instead of disarming herself. “What are you doing?”

“If you’re only here because you don’t trust me, then you might as well kill me now and go back to Tanak,” Takenouchi said. “It’s not a bad idea, actually. There’s a huge bounty on my head - more than enough to buy that ship you know Takaishi’s been wanting since forever. If you kill me and bring my body back to Ichijouji’s goons, they’ll know for sure that you weren’t my accomplice. You’d be able to keep your brother safe and make him happy.”

Yamato didn’t move. His mind raced.

_It could work._

_It’s a trick._

_It could work._

_What’s her angle?_

She continued, “Even if my message doesn’t get to him… Takeru keeps his ears to the ground. He’ll hear about our disappearance and know it’s safer to go into hiding too. He’s a survivor.” She gave a short, hard laugh. “Honestly, his odds of survival are a lot higher than ours right now.”

Yamato picked up the blaster. He wrapped his fingers around the grip. It was still warm. “Not as high as it would be if I returned home now.”

“That’s true.” She returned his gaze without an ounce of fear in her eyes. “But really, how safe will any of us be if the Dark Masters get their hands on Hikari? You think life is bad now? Just wait until they have the strongest Oracle in the galaxy under their power.”

“I thought that was just a rumor,” Yamato said sharply. “You mean it’s true? Yagami can see the future?”

Sora shook her head. “Not only the future. She can also see possibilities. All possibilities. ‘Royally fucked’ doesn’t even begin to describe how I think about our species’ chances of survival right now if I don’t get her back.”

Yamato turned the blaster over in his hands. “If what you’re saying is true, Ichijouji isn’t going to be transporting her on some lightweight cargo ship. And he’ll definitely be flying with a lot of muscle to make sure he doesn’t lose her.”

“I know. I have a plan.” She paused. “But I need to know I can count on your help. I can’t do this alone.”

He couldn’t lie to himself: for a brief, terrible moment, he gave serious weight to shooting her and washing his hands of the whole affair. He could return to Tanak, take Takeru and Patamon, and be on their way to the outer rim of the galaxy. They would all be safe.

If what Takenouchi was saying was true, though, that same safety was going to be an illusion at best. The future she painted with Hikari in the Dark Master’s grip was grim and sure to be tumultuous. It wasn’t the future he wanted for Takeru.

In the end, there was no choice at all. 

“We can’t let the Dark Masters have her,” said Yamato.

Takenouchi sighed and then gave him a tiny smile. “Thank you.” She held out her hand expectantly.

He looked at her outstretched hand and smirked with inspiration. “Oh, this?” Yamato tucked the blaster into his belt. “Nah, I’m keeping this. Call it my commission fee for hiring me and my ship.”

Her lips parted before she narrowed her eyes. “You son of a - ”

He sidestepped her lunge and then ducked her follow-up punch, backing away. He might not be a mercenary by trade, but he grew up in the alleys of Tanak. You learned a few things along the way. “You took command of my ship by force. The least you can do is let me have your blaster.” Yamato slipped out of the repair bay and strode to the galley. He was suddenly starving, and being hungry wasn’t going to do any favors for his reflexes. “Are you going to fill me on your master plan for this rescue attempt or what?” he called over his shoulder.

He grinned to himself when he heard her curse his name. A little payback was more than warranted, after all.


End file.
